the truth is out
by lilmisspunky
Summary: this is a lizziegordo story with miranda thrown in with a new hot spunky guy. who will win lizzie over?
1. dreams

Hey all, I'm a newbie and I'm not sure how well I write so feel free to give ideas or comments on how I can improve it. Thanks! Mandy  
  
Same old news guys. I don't own any of the characters in this story, tho I wish I owned gordo, he's such a spunky munky!!!!!!  
  
Lizzie watched herself in the mirror intently. 'I'm not so sure about this top' she thought as she saw a movement in the mirror. She quickly turned around. "Gordo! You scared me!" she exclaimed as he heart beat begun to slow slightly. The sight of him mad her heart beat fast anyway.

"Hi Lizzie" Gordo replied and walked over to her. "Lizzie, we need to talk."

"What's up Gordo?" she asked, watching him closely.

"We've been friends since forever right?" Gordo paused, waiting for Lizzie to nod in agreement. "And we've never kept anything from each other. Which is why I have to tell you this." He stopped, and moved closer to Lizzie. They were only centimetres apart.

"What is it Gordo? You know you can tell me." She replied looking into his grey eyes, the eyes that almost made her melt whenever she looked into them lately. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Lizzie, I love you. I have since Grade 5. And I've never stopped."

"Gordo, I love you too," Lizzie whispered as he moved his face towards hers. Quickly the centimetres disappeared and his lips were but millimetres away from hers..........  
  
"Lizzie, wake up! It's time to get up!" yelled Sam McGuire, bring Lizzie back to reality.

"What?!?" she moaned to herself as she came out of her sleep. This was the third time this week that she had that dream. Every time waking before Gordo and her kissed. "Grrr!" she cried and rolled out of bed. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. 'If only it was true' she thought while she ate. She had been thinking about Rome and the kiss since she had been back. Had he meant anything by the kiss? Or was it just spare of the moment thing?

Confused as always, Lizzie grabbed her bag and left for the mall.


	2. Daniel

Same old, same old, I don't own any of the characters in this story, however I'm still wishing that I owned Gordo.

* * *

'Where is Gordo and Miranda?' thought Lizzie to herself as she waited for them at the Food Court. She sat down and looked at her watch again. When she looked up, her eyes caught someone else's eyes. These eyes were a sparkling blue and belonged to a hansom face. The guy had curly blonde hair, a gorgeous dimple smile with the body to go with it. 

"Hi" he said walking up to Lizzie. "I was wondering if you can help me. See, I'm new here and I still don't know where anything is." Lizzie smiled at the guy, half shy from his good looks.

"Sure, I just have to meet my friends first. You're welcome to hang with us to see the sites."

"Oh I don't want to be a problem" he replied, moving some hair from his face.

"No, none at all," she smiled back. "I'm Lizzie by the way. Lizzie McGuire.

"Sorry, how rude of me I'm Daniel Mitchell." He said extending his hand for her to shake. Lizzie accepted noticing how strong his grip was and how nice his hands are.

"Lizzie!" Squealed a voice from her left. She knew straight away who it was.

"Miranda!" she cried and hugged her friend.

"Hello Lizzie." Came a voice from behind Miranda.

"Hey Gordo" she called and waved them to follow. "Guys, this is Daniel. Daniel, these are my bestest friends Miranda and Gordo."

"Hi" he replied, giving them a small wave. Lizzie nearly melted by the site of it.

"Well if you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. I had way too much to drink this morning. How bout you Lizzie?" asked Miranda nudging her head slightly as a signal to come.

"Oh, umm, yes. We'll be back boys." As she grabbed Miranda's hand and ran to the toilets

* * *

Well guys, how am I going so far? Please review and help me out. I'm hoping it is all good so far. 


	3. thoughts

ok ok, i'm back and ready to write. well not really, it's quite late and it may sound crazy.  
  
remember, i dont own any of the characters but one day, adam Lamberg may be my boyfriend...... lol  
  
----------------------------  
  
once safely in the toilets, Miranda turned to Lizzie.  
  
"oh my god Lizzie, where did you find him? i want one too" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"well he kinda came to me," Lizzie replied thinking of Daniels gorgeous smile.   
  
'this can't be right.'she thought. 'i like Gordo, i can't be falling for some other guy. but then again......

mean while outside, Gordo turns to Daniel.   
  
"so, umm, how do u know Lizzie?" he asked, studying him.  
  
"i only just meet her actually," he replied.  
  
"aha" Gordo muttered and the boys were silent again. 'she can't like this..... this PRETTY boy.' he thought.  
  
'no way. i've liked her for to long to see her with a no brainer like that. he's not ever her type. one day, she'll be mine'  
  
"are you guys ready?"said a voice which was like music to my ears.  
  
"yep" replied Gordo and Daniel at the same time, as Gordo saw Daniel give Lizzie the Up, down.  
  
'he better watch himself' thougth Gordo to himself. 'Lizzie's not yours for the taking....'

------------------------------------------  
ok ok, please tell me how i'm going. thanks jersey princess for your review. it brightened my day, well night. lol. sorry it's short guys but i wanna leave the mall for later when i know what i am writing about. so continue to review if u read it and give me any info you want. even if it's not bout the story. :)


	4. secret

hey guys! just want to say that none of these character belong to me and i'm still waiting for adam to be mine! :)

* * *

after a couple of hours of looking around at nothing in particular, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Daniel headed back to the foodcourt for lunch. for the last couple of hours, Lizzie saw that Miranda couldn't keep her eyes off Daniel. but who could blame her? she had to focus all her self control on keeping her eyes straight ahead. he had proved himself not only to be just gorgeous, but also funny, sweet and smart.  
  
'kinda like Gordo' Lizzie thought. 'except he's more cute then gorgeous.' then she looked at Gordo. she almost couldnt believe what she saw. Gordo was just looking at Daniel with a look that kind of spelt disgraceful, yet also........jealousy.   
  
Gordo looked away and shook his head as Daniel smiled at Lizzie and Miranda. 'but why would Gordo be jealous? maybe he likes Miranda?' she thought sadly. 'well he could. i mean, i like him, so what's saying he doesn't like her?......'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
however, Gordo wasn't thinking along the same lines as Lizzie. 'i can't believe this guy. he's the biggest phoney ever and Miranda and Lizzie are eating right out of his hadnd.'  
  
jealousy serged through himas he looked at Lizzie. she was watching Daniel with a look in her eyes that she used to get while looking at Ethan. 'another pretty boy has taken her again.'he thought. 'why can't she ever fall for me? no, i'm just her friend. the one that always knows ther right thing to tell her but never how to tell her how i feel.'  
  
he sighed. looking at her once again. she looked beautiful today, like always. he couldsee why this Daniel guy is interested in her. she was smart, beautiful and funny, the perfect girl.   
  
'well that's what i think' Gordo thougth as Lizzie looked over at him. He quickly looked away. at this rate, he may never be with her.........  
  
Daniel continued to flirt with the girls. 'Miranda's pretty hot for a brunette' he thought. he could tell that she approved of him. he was yet to see her take her eyes off him. she was funny but it wasn't her he was interested in. it was Lizzie with her blonde hair, sparking blue eyes and that smile that caught his attention just hours ago.  
  
but he was wondering what the deal was with Gordo and Lizzie. he was definately sending off a vibe that he didn't want Daniel near Lizzie. and the look on his face...... well if looks could kill, i would be further then 6 feet under.   
  
however he had only seen Lizzie look at Gordo a few times. most of her focus was on him.  
  
'well if i keep this up, she'll be mine in no time. and that secret of mine...... well no one form Hillridge needs to ever find out.......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
well guys, i hope that wasn't too boring for you but i have to set the stage. please r&r. so i'll know if i should continue or give up. 


	5. at lizzie's

thanks for all your reviews guys. it's made me finally write more. lol  
  
**jersey princess** - thank you for all your reviews. it's one of the main reasons that i finally decided to pick up a pen a continue this crazy story.  
  
**Madame Pink** - adam is so hot! there should be more guys like him around. he's so gorgeous! so i guess we can share him..... lol  
  
**Chloe**, you'll have to see what happens with lizzie and daniel to see if they keep up!  
  
once again i do not own any of these characters except daniel. i own him....... :P  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"oh my god lizzie! how hot is daniel!" exclaimed miranda for the thousandth time that evening. she had been non stop talk about him since they left the shopping mall.   
  
"and he gave you his number! how cool is that." said miranda with a slight ping of jealousy in her voice. well lizzie couldn't blame her. miranda was practically drooling over daniel all day.  
  
"yeah, lucky you mcguire" gordo said without any enthusiasm. he didn't seem happy all day.  
  
'i wonder what is up with gordo?' thought lizzie looking over at him sitting on the floor.  
  
"you should call him like right now!" exclaimed miranda.  
  
"i can't now!" lizzie cried out. "then i'll seem desperate." she laughed.   
  
they exchanged numbers before they left the mall. after he kissed her on the cheek and said he would call her. such a charmer. 'oh well,' she thought. 'if he doesn't call i can go back to dreamin bout gordo again.'  
  
"can we talk about something else please!" moaned gordo, putting his face in his hands.   
  
"ummm, how bout what are we going to do for the rest of the holiday?" asked lizzie.  
  
"don't forget that in two weeks my parents are dragging me across the countryside to visit random relatives that i really don't know." miranda complained hitting the bed.  
  
"i know it's not cool that they won't let you stay with me!" lizzie replyed. "which is why we have to spend max time together before that!" she leant over and hugged her best friend.  
  
"we'll miss you miranda and we'll think bout you the whole time. in fact, we'll even have a life size cardboard cut out of you which we'll carry round with us....." gordo joked.  
  
"ha ha" sarcastically replied miranda and threw a pillow at him. gordo didn't expect it and it falconed him. (hit him on the head for those who aren't australian)  
  
"anyways guys, i've got to go. mum wants me home to help with dinner. really, it isn't that hard. catch you at mine in the morning!" miranda said getting up and heading to the door.   
  
"coolies catch you then!" called lizzie after miranda.  
  
"see ya!" Called gordo.   
  
"so lizzie, just you and me for most of this holiday?" gordo said as he got up and took the spot miranda was sitting on the bed. lizzie felt her hear skip a beat.   
  
'how could i have possibly been thinking of daniel before when gordo makes me feel like this?' she thought. she turned to face him.  
  
"i'm sure we'll find some thing to do....." she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
then unexpectedly gordo started to lean in towards her.  
  
'oh my god! he's going to kiss me!' she thought as his face got closer to hers. he reached his hand up to her hair.  
  
"lizzie,...... you have......"he started looking her in the eyes, "something in your hair." he finished andd showed her the fluff that he pulled from her hair.  
  
"thanks gordo." lizzie blushed and turned away.   
  
'how could i have been so dumb to think he would kiss me.' she thought. 'i have to get over this gordo thing i have. we're friends and that's all we'll ever be.....'  
  
mean while gordo was doing some thinking of his own.   
  
'why didn't i kiss her? it was the perfect oppertunity. but then again, why do it and find out she doesn't want to and then what? no, i'll just let her go for this daniel guy. i don't want to confuse her any more then what might happen later this holiday......'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well guys, that's all from me this week. i wont be back for just over a week. i have to umpire a hockey championship. im going to be so buggered. i'll try to write when i'm gone and type it up when i get back. please tell me how i'm going. cuz i'm a bit worried bout that chap. it seems a bit long. thanks guys! 


End file.
